Turquoise
by Emiliana Keladry
Summary: Malcolm has a very strange allergic reaction. My "I am Fine Month" entry.
1. Chapter 1: Like Spam

Turquoise

_By Emiliana Keladry_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Enterprise and make no money from this story. They belong to ParaMount and themselves.**

Author's note: I was working on another story for "I am Fine" Month, but it wouldn't be finished for a few more weeks and I wanted to post in May, so I came up with this little piece. It'll only be 3 or 4 chapters long. Please enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1- Like Spam

Lieutenant Malcolm Reed listened carefully as Captain Jonathan Archer spoke to the Weiren Prime Minister. The alien had pink skin like them, but was several feet taller than them and had long legs and fingers. The Weiren people had come across Enterprise in need of assistance and Captain Archer had answered their distress call. After repairing almost every system on their ship, their Captain invited Jonathan and the others to a special meal on their planet which was only three light-years away. Hoshi Sato, Commander Tucker, Captain Archer and he were the only ones at the dinner. Their new friends said they preferred small dinner parties. The entire group was currently eating in the home of the Prime Minister Gamin. Mal found himself seated in-between Hoshi and Trip. Across from him sat a veiled young woman, who was the minister's only daughter, Tulia. Jonathan sat next to her and the minister was on the other side of his daughter. Malcolm stared at the tak-far meat on his plate, not feeling very hungry.

"Tak-far is a native animal from our planet," Gamin was saying. "We typically serve it with kkta roots, but as a special treat we have brought out our secret store of rinn roots. Please eat."

"It looks delicious," Jon declared putting some of the yellow pus colored meat on his utensil that resembled a fork.

Malcolm inwardly chuckled, realizing that only Captain Archer could agree to eat something that sounded like a Klingon name and smile. Trip elbowed him and smiled, taking a bite. It was his cue to eat some. Mal carefully maneuvered the food onto his fork and placed it in his mouth. It tasted like raw spam and caster oil with a bit of something he couldn't recognize. He was tempted to spit it out, but knew it would be disrespectful. It felt slimy and warm as it went down his throat. Gamin was stuffing his face with the food. Mal looked to his left and saw that Trip had realized the same thing. It was disgusting.

The meal continued with Malcolm carefully hiding the meat in his napkin until most of it looked gone. Then he slipped the napkin into a pocket of his uniform to hide it. The second course wasn't much better, resembling the monkey brains he had seen in an old Indiana Jones movie when he was younger. At least it was cold and had little flavor to it. Malcolm didn't even bother to catch what Gamin called it. He listened to Hoshi asking the lady about her language.

"The women of our society can speak twelve separate dialects and the men only speak two," Tulia was saying. "It's not because we are better, but they cannot grasp the complexity of the other ten."

"I would love to hear all of them," Hoshi replied, not concentrating on the cold food before her.

"I can send our ship a recording of them. The written language is also difficult to master and has several unique conjugations. I would be pleased to share them with you."

The second course was finished quickly and dessert was placed before them. This was the only part of the meal that looked somewhat appetizing. It was a pale blue fruit with a rough shell that broke open when tapped twice. The inside was soft and spongy.

"We call it podia," Gamin explained. "I was looking through your database and discovered it is something like it called pin-appeal. It grows in the same fashion."

"I think you mean pineapple," Jon corrected nicely. "Mr. Reed is actually quite found of pineapple. Would you like to do the honors, Lieutenant?"

Malcolm nodded, curious about the fruit. He put some on the dessert spoon and took a bit. The pale blue fruit melted on his tongue and was very sweet. There was a slight taste of pineapple, but not much. He smiled.

"What do you think, Lieutenant?" Gamin inquired.

"It's very good," Mal answered, taking another bite and savoring the taste.

"I'm glad you like it. I will send some along with you to give your Chef."

Jonathan returned to talking to Gamin about their planet. Malcolm finished his fruit and wished for more, but thought it to be unkind to ask for more since Gamin was sending some up to Chef. Trip began to talk to him and the minister's daughter about some of their more unfortunate missions.

The rest of the meal went smoothly and Gamin asked if they would like a tour of the gardens which were in full bloom at the time. Malcolm felt slightly uneasy about that, thinking of all the plants which could trigger his allergies. Once they left the dining room, he pulled Captain Archer off to the side.

"Sir, I don't think it would be a good idea for me to go into the garden. I don't know how it could affect my allergies," Malcolm whispered, keeping his voice down so Trip and Hoshi couldn't hear him.

"I'm sure Gamin wouldn't mind if you went back to the shuttle."

Reed's military training kicked in at that moment. He couldn't leave Captain Archer and the others alone without security. His discomfort would have to be tolerated.

"That's fine sir. I'd like to remain with the others."

Jon smiled at him. "I figured that you would, but if your allergies begin to bother you let me know."

Malcolm nodded and followed the group out into the garden. It was well lit for it being dusk on the planet. The sun had almost gone down and the planet's two moons were clear in the sky. Jonathan, Gamin, and Tulia walked ahead of the others. They were talking about the flowers and their fascinating origins. Purple flowers and yellow flowers veined around the marble pathway that traced the inside of the garden.

"What did you think of the tak-far?" Trip whispered.

"It was… interesting," Hoshi answered, fingering a red flower.

"At least it tasted better than that blood soup Captain Archer and I had to eat once."

Mal opened his mouth to say something, but felt his stomach gurgle uncomfortably. He paused, placing a hand on his abdomen.

"Are you alright Mal?" Trip inquired, seeing him stop and noticing the hand on his stomach.

"I'm fine."

"You look a little pale," Hoshi interrupted, stepping closer to him.

"Really, I'm fine."

Malcolm cleared his throat and reached up to itch a spot on his neck that suddenly was itching up a storm. Trip and Hoshi seemed to accept his lie for the moment and began to walk again. As Mal scratched his neck he found that his burning area was increasing. He ignored it, calmly restraining his hand by checking that his phase pistol was still on his hip.

"You seemed to enjoy the podia," Hoshi speculated, fixing her eyes on Malcolm.

He smiled and nodded. "It was very good. Not quite like pineapple, but delicious."

"Tulia told me that they don't typically eat this good unless Gamin invites over guests to dine with them. Which I guess isn't that uncommon since their culture values small frequent dinner parties and lots of other get-togethers. It sounds like a very welcoming society."

"I doubt that Malcolm could live here since they don't worry about attackers and have little weapons," Trip joked, leaning down to inspect a beautiful pink flower.

"Careful Commander Tucker," Gamin warned looking back at them. "The lassa planet doesn't take kindly to people touching her petals. She bites."

Trip pulled his hand back as the flower snapped at him and growled. He laughed, moving away from it. Mal patted his friend's shoulder and they moved on. A large fountain was placed in the center of the garden lighting up the area with lamps under the clear water. Six red pillows lay next to a low table with drinks that the servants had prepared for them resting on top. The small group all sat down, sitting in the same positions. Malcolm felt a little light-headed as he took his place. Gamin lifted his glass of strange wine and motioned for everyone to do the same.

"To good relationships with new friends," Gamin toasted.

"To new beginnings!" Jon agreed.

Both men took a drink of the wine. Mal put the cup to his lips, taking a small sip. The wine was sweet, but bitter and he didn't care for the taste. Pushing it away from him, Malcolm listened to the details of the next few days.

"Tomorrow you and the others are invited to my personal beach. We would swim in the morning and take a tour of the city in the afternoon. Your crew is welcome to come along. There is no crime in this land and we are very glad to have visitors. There are many places for your crew to relax."

"Sounds wonderful," Jon agreed.

Malcolm cleared his throat, but found that it was difficult to swallow. He was starting to feel a strange tightness in his chest. With one hand Malcolm loosened the top of his uniform and itched with the other hand. Mal knew what was happened at once. He was having an allergic reaction to something. It was getting a little difficult to breathe. He saw Hoshi look over at him, frowning.

"Lieutenant, are you sure you're alright?" she asked, trying to be quiet.

"I'm fine," he lied, feeling worse.

Mal thought of his allergy medication case he left in the shuttlepod and wished that he had it. Phlox had suggested that he carry it with him at all times and now he regretted not following the wise doctor's advice. Malcolm wiped his eyes as they started to water. He could feel Hoshi's gaze on him. That was when he felt his arm begin to itch. Hoshi grabbed his hand, causing Jonathan to look over at the two and Trip to stop talking to Tulia. His friend blushed, but didn't let go and she proceeded to look closely at his neck.

"Hives," Hoshi announced, staring into Mal's red eyes. "You're having an allergic reaction."

There was a quick rustling and movement as Gamin apologized and Jonathan asked permission to return in the morning. Trip pulled out his communicator as Hoshi bid Tulia good-night.

"Tucker to T'Pol," he hailed.

"Go ahead," she responded calmly.

"We need an emergency transport for Lieutenant Reed and have Doctor Phlox waiting."

"The transporter is offline due to overloaded relays. He told me so this morning. What seems to be the emergency?"

"Damn it," Trip muttered. "Lieutenant Reed is having an allergic reaction to something down here."

"I'll put you through to Doctor Phlox."

Mal wanted to object, but he was wheezing and trying to concentrate on breathing. Hoshi helped him up from the pillow and they walked out of the garden to the shuttle, which wasn't far away. Malcolm shook off her arm, wanting to walk on his own. Trip was speaking to Phlox quickly and Jon was hovering near Mal's side in case he stumbled. It was all unnecessary in Mal's opinion feeling embarrassed at the whole situation. A few meters away from the shuttle, Malcolm started to feel weak and his knees were shaking. He tripped over an uneven brick. Jonathan quickly caught him, but not before Mal retched all over the ground, ridding his stomach of any food he ate. Trip grabbed his legs and they lifted him into the shuttle. Things were not good.


	2. Chapter 2: Like a Smurf

Disclaimer: Same as first chapter.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter! :)

**Chapter 2 – Like a Smurf**

It was seven minutes until they docked with Enterprise, a very long seven minutes. Once they got inside the shuttlepod, Trip got up close to Malcolm's face and saw the red marks that had formed on his neck. Jon helped him lift Mal onto one of the benches.

"Where's the case?" he inquired, looking into the grey eyes that had turned red around the edges and were watering.

"It's under the other bench," Mal replied, starting to scratch his neck again.

Trip gently pushed Hoshi out of the way and lifted the lid of the compartment. He pulled out a small silver case that had deep nicks and scratches on it. He hadn't seen it before, but assumed Malcolm took it on every away mission. Inside he found a two hypo-sprays and a strange bottle. Doctor Phlox had told him to fill it with two units and inject it into Mal's blood stream as soon as possible. It would help to minimize the effects of his allergies until Phlox could find out what specifically was ailing him. He loaded two units into one of the hypo-sprays and injected it into Mal's neck.

"Please sir… can I have some more?" Mal joked, still struggling to breathe.

"Hoshi, remove the top of his uniform so he can breathe easier," Trip ordered as the shuttle took off.

Trip went to help Jon navigate the dense rocks near the top cloud layer as Hoshi kneeled beside Malcolm. She carefully un-zipped his uniform and pulled his arms out of the sleeves, noticing that they were covered in hives. Mal wrapped his hands around his stomach and moaned softly. Trip looked back at him, frowning as Malcolm coughed, placing a hand on his chest as it tightened. Hoshi took Mal's head in her soft hands as he fought to remain conscious.

"Lieutenant… Malcolm, stay with us," she whispered. "You're going to be alright. Concentrate on my voice and breathe slowly."

She felt Malcolm slipping away as they docked in the launch bay. Trip spun around in his chair and checked on his friend. Jon hailed the bridge, telling them that they had arrived. Doctor Phlox answered them.

"I need you all to take Malcolm into the decon chamber and remove your uniforms. The allergen could be on you or him. Someone will need to help Mr. Reed."

"I'll do it," Trip volunteered, slinging one of Mal's arms over his shoulders and pulling him up.

Jonathan scrambled to his other side and helped Trip get the man out of the shuttle pod. Mal's leg could barely hold his weight as he walked with their help. Hoshi followed close behind them, holding the worn case of medications. Upon entering the decon chamber, Phlox appeared at the window and put through a hypo-spray and a blood sample case.

"This should minimize the symptoms more. I'll need a blood sample from Mr. Reed as soon as possible," he announced.

Trip nodded as Jon helped him lay Malcolm down on the floor and he went to get the sample case. Mal barely stirred when Trip took the sample of blood. Hoshi came over, already in her skivvies and began to remove the rest of Malcolm's uniform. Trip had removed his socks and shoes already. She gently slid his legs out of the confining material as he came around. Mal fought Hoshi's touch, embarrassed with her removing his clothing while she was dressed in her underwear. He stopped fighting when Trip injected the analgesic into his neck. Hoshi returned to her task and Trip began to help her. They removed his black shirt as he sighed, finally getting more air into his lungs.

"What now?" Jon asked Doctor Phlox.

"I need you all to shower and come to Sick Bay. I should have my results done by then and be able to treat him. There are clothes in the drawers to your left Captain."

Jonathan nodded and turned around to look at the three others in the room with him. Malcolm was lying on the floor with his eyes half open, looking like crap. Jon could tell that this wasn't going to be fun.

"How are you feeling Malcolm?" Trip asked, sensing Jon's dilemma.

"Dizzy and it's still a bit hard to breathe, but that's getting better," Malcolm replied. "I can shower myself."

Trip hung his head, knowing that Mal couldn't and they would have to help him. It was the place that he didn't want to go. Jon helped him get Malcolm up and over to one of the two showers in the back of decon.

"Hoshi, you take the first shower and we'll help Malcolm in the second. Then you can watch over him while we shower," Jon ordered.

The young woman nodded and stepped behind the door after fetching a pair of sickbay pajamas to wear afterwards. Trip waited until he heard the water turn on before he started to remove Mal's blue t-shirt. His friend was too weak to fight him and as it slipped over his head Jonathan gasped. Trip almost dropped Malcolm in surprise. In addition to hives covering his chest, the left side of Malcolm's stomach had turned a pale blue color. Mal saw it and his breathing quickened.

"What is that?" Malcolm asked nervously.

"I have no idea," Trip answered. "Let's just get this shower done with. We'll let Phlox know."

"Commander, I can manage on my own."

To prove his point, Malcolm shakily got to his feet, holding tightly to the wall behind him. Jon shrugged his shoulders and the two backed away from Mal. They watched as he stepped into the shower and closed the door. Trip listened for the water to start cascading down, but didn't hear it. A second later they heard two loud thumps and a groan. Opening the door, Trip saw Malcolm sitting, still dressed in his underwear, on the shower floor. Now, adding to the odd blue skin Malcolm had two black and blue bruises forming on his right side. Trip sighed and stepped in to help his friend.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hoshi towel dried her hair, adjusting the green pajamas that didn't fit quite right. She had grabbed the wrong size, one size too big, in her haste to get clean and take care of Malcolm. She cautiously opened the outside door and peaked out. Malcolm was lying on the floor a little ways away. His hair was wet and sticking up at odd angles. He was simply dressed in the green pants, the shirt lying abandoned near by. Trip, his hair wet too, was kneeling beside him and using a bio-scanner. Hoshi stepped out and made her presence known. She gasped, seeing that part of Mal's skin was blue.

"He's okay," Trip said, obviously hearing her gasp.

"Malcolm is turning blue?" she murmured.

"It's more like light turquoise," Mal joked looking out of it.

Hoshi heard the shower water still running in the second shower and knew that Captain Archer was taking his turn. She knelt down and picked up the shirt, offering it to Trip.

"Nah, he's still having trouble breathing. Phlox said just to leave it off."

She nodded and studied Mal's face. His eyes were red, but they had stopped watering. The sound of his breathing was slightly labored and each breath was harsh. The shower water turned off and decon fell silent. Trip went to tell Phlox that they would be leaving decon any minute now. Hoshi focused on Mal's face as it suddenly turned very pale and grabbed his stomach. He stumbled to his feet and she barely managed to steady him as he dashed into the bathroom. Hoshi held his head as he retched, calming him down.

"Thank you Hoshi," Malcolm muttered.

A second later Jon and Trip appeared in the doorway, concern deep in Jonathan's eyes as he looked at his ill friend. The two men slipped Mal's arms of their shoulders and motioned for Hoshi to follow them as they left decon, heading for sickbay.


	3. Chapter 3: Like an Andorian

**Chapter 3 – Like an Andorian**

Commander Tucker waited anxiously for Doctor Phlox to complete his analysis of Lieutenant Reed's blood. Malcolm lay on a bio-bed with a clear tube in his nose delivering pure oxygen to his body to ease his breathing. Trip glanced over at Malcolm's left hand then quickly looked away. The "blueness" was spreading and now covered Mal's entire left arm and hand. His friend pulled the blanket closer, trembling. Captain Archer paced nervously in the center of sickbay.

"How are you feeling?" Jonathan asked for the second time in five minutes.

"I'm fine, sir. But your pacing is making me a little sea sick," he attempted to joke.

Jon nodded and stopped, though Trip could tell his mind was elsewhere. Phlox came over, carrying a hypo-spray.

"Have you figured out what's wrong with him?" Archer demanded to know, coming to stand beside him.

"Yes, Captain. He's having an allergic reaction to something that he ate for dinner, which is why the symptoms didn't show up until a little while afterwards. I'm treating him for that part. Though as to the reason that his skin is turning turquoise, I'm not sure what's causing that. I'll need more information on what he ate to continue," Phlox relayed.

"Do you think it's gonna be permanent?" Trip inquired.

"I'm not certain. I don't even know if it will continue to spread."

Malcolm bit his lip and pretended to study the blanket covering him, so he didn't have to meet eyes with Captain Archer. Trip gripped his shoulder, trying to comfort him.

"T'Pol to Captain Archer," she hailed from the bridge.

"Yes," Jonathan answered.

"Prime Minister Gamin is calling for you. He is inquiring about the health of Lieutenant Reed and is offering any assistance we might need."

"I'll take it in my ready room. Just give me a few minutes to get there."

Jon ran a hand through his hair and patted Malcolm's shoulder.

"I'll be back to check on you later. Keep me posted, Doctor," Captain Archer ordered, leaving sickbay.

Trip saw Malcolm relax slightly as Jonathan exited. He no longer had to be at attention, even though he was ill. Studying his friend's pale face, he noticed a blue spot on his neck that wasn't there a moment before. Malcolm sighed, looking exhausted as his body tried to fight the strange substance. Doctor Phlox injected Mal with a hypo-spray and his eyes dropped.

"He'll sleep until tomorrow morning," Phlox announced, returning to his work.

"Stay with me," Malcolm muttered, falling into dreamland.

Trip pulled up a chair and sat down, prepared to stay beside Malcolm until he woke up. He didn't like this situation. It appeared to be an accident and first contact was going smooth, but he was started to feel a little like Malcolm. He was slightly concerned about Mal being the only one to fall sick. Forgetting that he wasn't alone, Hoshi sat down beside him and smiled.

"I was going to get some normal food from the mess hall," she whispered. "Would you like me to bring you something?"

"Sure. Thanks, Hoshi."

She smiled and headed to the mess hall. Trip rested his head on his hands and closed his eyes, only intending to rest for a minute. Soon he was fast asleep, listening to the sound of Malcolm's uneven breathing.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Malcolm attempted to roll over and smother his face in his pillow, but was stopped by the tube that remained in his nose. Knowing that Phlox wouldn't approve, he pulled it out anyway and tossed it to the floor. He had seen Trip and Hoshi sleeping at the end of his bad, resting against each other, but still upright. The minute he had woken up, Malcolm had checked his body over and found that he was completely blue, down to the tip of his toes and to the edge of his hair. It was embarrassing. He heard the doors to sickbay and voices talking. He didn't want to look or anyone to see him. It was Captain Archer and a voice he didn't recognize well.

"Commander, Ensign," Jonathan said, starling the two and Malcolm heard the two fall off their chairs, not with much grace.

"Umm… Captain," Trip slurred. Mal heard him getting to his feet and fixing the chair. "It's good to see you, Prime Minister."

Hoshi muttered hello and Malcolm listened to them sneak out of sickbay, hearing the door open and close.

"Good morning, Captain," Phlox greeted.

"Doctor, this is Prime Minister Gamin. He has the samples for you."

"I apologize for not sending them sooner. I've been busy preparing for the crew of Enterprise to visit today."

Malcolm wished he could sink into the bed and disappear. It was not proper for the Prime Minister to see him half dressed and in a blanket. He heard Doctor Phlox approach the bed and pick up the deserted tube lying on the floor.

"Is he awake?" Jonathan asked softly.

"Oh yes, but I'm afraid the strange blue pigment has spread to cover his entire body. He developed a slight fever during the night, but it's all gone now. I'd like to monitor him for a few more hours, and then I'll release him to his quarters this afternoon."

There was silence and Malcolm assumed that Captain Archer was nodding.

"Lieutenant," Phlox called. "Captain Archer is here to see you. Would you kindly remove the blanket?"

Malcolm knew he couldn't refuse to see his Captain and slowly pulled it down. Jonathan was standing next to Gamin, smiling from ear to ear and clearing his throat to hide a chuckle. He must look like a funny sight, all blue and unhappy. He looked like a pale Andorian, minis the antennas which he prayed wouldn't appear. Malcolm tried to sit up straight, finding that he was sore from sleeping in a strange position. The Prime Minister looked confused.

"How are you feeling?" Captain Archer inquired, trying to be serious.

"I'm fine, sir," Malcolm answered, grateful that the blue color hid his blush.

"Lieutenant, I do believe that you have changed color," Gamin stated with a straight face interrupting their conversation. "Does your species commonly change color when you are ill?"

"No," Phlox chimed in. "They do turn a little pale, but not normally do they turn a completely different color. I believe that Lieutenant Reed is having an abnormal reaction to something he ate for dinner."

Gamin seemed uncomfortable. "That is my fault I guess. I did not check all of the food with the genetic specks you sent me. I assumed that if it didn't bother one of you, all would be okay. Please accept my apology, Lieutenant."

Malcolm nodded, feeling horribly self-conscious at his appearance. "There's no need to apologize. I should have exercised more caution."

He saw Jonathan give him a strange look out of the corner of his eye.

"Apology accepted," Malcolm muttered.

"We'll let you get to your work," Jonathan announced. "Shall we continue our tour of the ship?"

"Oh please Captain, thank you," Gamin replied. "I hope that you feel better, Lieutenant, and I hope you can join us on the beach tonight for our welcoming ceremony. We won't be dining, so you don't have to worry."

The two didn't wait for a response, but exited sickbay with Jonathan asking questions about the ceremony. Malcolm slumped down on the bio-bed and pulled the blanket over his head, tucking his feet under the end. He vaguely heard Phlox tell him to holler if he needed anything. He seriously thought of hiding as his mind replayed the conversation and he began to worry about leaving sickbay. Trip would never let him live this down.

_One more chapter! Emma_


	4. Chapter 4: Like a Friend

This is the final chapter of Turquoise! I'm sorry to keep you waiting. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed or didn't review, but still enjoyed reading. Thanks!

**Chapter 4 – Like a Friend**

Malcolm rolled over again and pulled the blanket over his head, sighing as he heard the doors to sickbay open. The blueness hadn't gone away one bit and Phlox said that it might take a few days to get completely out of his system. Mal wished he could jump out the nearest airlock and not have to face the shame of being an unnatural color for two to three days. Someone stifled a chuckle in the background. Commander Tucker had come to fetch him and bring him to his quarters, since he was having trouble keeping his balance when walking. Trip hadn't seen him yet, but Mal was sure that Captain Archer had informed him of the situation and the correct protocol to not upset him, which he would ignore.

"Hey Malcolm," the southern drawl made the butterflies in his stomach fly faster. "You gonna say hi?"

"Good evening, Commander," Mal muttered loud enough for him to hear.

"Phlox tells me that you need a little help to your quarters. He says that the dizziness hasn't subsided yet and he wants me to accompany you."

Malcolm didn't speak, hoping that Trip would think he was dead and go away. No such luck. There was no sound of Trip moving off.

"Come on out. Capt'n told me what happened on the planet. Phlox also says that actually the rinn roots they cooked the tak-far in were what you were allergic to and not the podia. Capt'n told me that Prime Minister Gamin apologized this morning."

Trip's voice was quiet and understanding, but Malcolm didn't trust him. His bloody camera could be hiding anywhere and he didn't dare check. The only sound in sickbay was Phlox's animals and from somewhere in the back came an off-tune version of Jingle Bells. Malcolm felt Trip put a hand on his blanketed foot and sigh.

"I could order you to remove the blanket."

"But you won't," Malcolm replied.

"Come on, Mal."

"If you promise not to laugh at me, I'll come out."

"I promise," he chuckled.

Malcolm wasn't convinced, but he had agreed to come out. He slowly pulled the blanket off his head, peeking out. Trip was standing in front of him, smiling. Mal didn't see his camera and pulled the rest of his blanket down. He watched as his friend came closer, holding a green shirt. Malcolm carefully took it and pulled it over his head.

"How are you feeling?" Trip asked, still grinning.

"I'm fine. Let's just get his over with."

He slid to the edge of the bio-bed as Trip steadied him with his arms. Mal felt the room spin as his bare feet landed on the cold deck-plating. We wrapped the blanket around his shoulder, tucking his hands inside. Trip said good-bye to Doctor Phlox and they started out of sickbay. Every time they came across one of the crewmembers, Mal would pull the blanket in front of his face and let Trip guide him forward. It was terribly embarrassing.

"We're at your quarters," Trip announced.

"Thanks Trip."

"Do you think you can manage from here?"

"Yes," he replied, blushing.

"Okay, I'll come pick you up before we leave for the ceremony. You have twenty minutes."

Malcolm nodded and slipped into his quarters without another word. Trip lingered in the doorway for a moment before leaving. Mal went straight into his bathroom to take a shower and see if he could scrub off any of the blue pigment. He held little enthusiasm for the approaching party.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Malcolm heard his doorbell ring again and Trip's impatient voice outside the door. He had no desire to open the door, but had to. He adjusted the top of his uniform and moved to let his friend in as a dizzy spell took him. He sat down on his bed, putting his face in hands to control the spinning. Trip was getting impatient.

"Are you gonna let me in?" Trip asked. "I have a surprise for you."

Malcolm was too dizzy to get up and answer. He knew that Trip would eventually open the door with his security code if he stayed quiet. A minute later, his door swooshed open and Trip entered. He didn't bother to look up as Trip kneeled in front of him.

"You okay?" he inquired.

"Just a little dizzy again."

Malcolm glanced up at him and his jaw dropped. Trip was blue, the exact same color as him. He was smiling at him and laughing with a hint of concern in his eyes.

"Umm… Commander, you are turquoise."

"Yep, something wrong with that?"

Mal didn't answer as Trip helped him stand up and he got his balance. He shook his head in disbelief, but it accelerated the spinning. Trip caught him as he stumbled.

"Let's just get this over with," Mal said, smiling slightly.

Walking down the corridor, crewmembers smiled at the two and laughed. He didn't feel so uncomfortable with Trip beside him, looking the same color. They arrived at the launch bay and Malcolm actually laughed out loud. Hoshi and Captain Archer were waiting for them in the shuttle pod with Travis. His friends were also pale blue. They laughed at his face. Jonathan motioned for him to get in, tapping his wrist, acknowledging that they were running late. Malcolm got inside with Trip stabilizing him so he didn't fall. The trip to the surface was quick and playful as Hoshi joked about them picking up girls that liked blue men.

"Welcome back, Captain Archer," Gamin greeted as they stepped out. "Oh dear, has the blueness spread to you and the others?"

"Yep, but it is okay. The doctor says it will be gone in a few days," Jonathan lied, shaking Gamin's hand. "Shall we begin?"

The evening went fairly smooth after Gamin finished his speech. A few of crewmembers on shore leave had constructed a rough kite and were teaching several children how to fly it on the sandy beach. Malcolm completely forgot to be embarrassed with Trip beside him, making him laugh and keeping him entertained. Finally, the sun began to set and the party slowed down. Couples walked down the beach, holding hands. Others played in the light waves or sat in front of the numerous campfires. Travis convinced Hoshi that there was something on the shore that she should see and he dunked her into the ocean. Malcolm was surprised that she remained blue, even though she was sopping wet. Trip ushered Malcolm to sit down next to a vacant campfire, watching the sunset.

"Umm…" Malcolm began.

"Yeah, Malcolm, what's up?" Trip injected, fiddling with a knife and piece of wood.

"I want to thank you and the others for… helping me survive this evening… since I look… you…"

"You're welcome. We understand," Hoshi said, sitting down on a log opposite him, squeezing water out of her wet hair. "It's been fun to be blue. Trip came up with idea by himself and thought we might like to join in. Phlox was delighted to turn us blue."

"Thank you," Malcolm murmured, grateful that the dimming light hid his blush.

He looked up as Captain Archer came over, listening to an ecstatic Prime Minister talking about the new few days. They were talking about a boat trip for some of the crew. Jon smiled when he saw him.

"How are you feeling, Lieutenant?" Jonathan asked.

"I'm doing alright, sir."

Malcolm started to smile, but quickly frowned when he saw that Jonathan was holding Trip's camera. They were going to take a picture of him looking like a blue idiot! He fought the urge to stand up and dismiss himself, lying about not feeling well. Jon saw his face and laughed.

"I was wondering, Prime Minister, if you could be willing to take a picture with us in the sunset."

Gamin grinned. "I'd love to Captain."

Malcolm winced at Trip forced him to stand up and the moved closer to the water. He saw Captain Archer asking a crewman to take their picture. Trip threw his arm around Malcolm in order to prevent him from fleeing. Travis shoved Hoshi next to Mal and he gingerly put his arm around her gentle frame. Jonathan stood next to Trip, putting an arm over his friend's shoulder. Gamin stood next to Jon, smiling at the strange arm movements. The young man holding the camera chuckled at the blue figures and got ready to take the picture.

"Everyone smile and say cheese," he laughed.

Trip elbowed Malcolm, forcing him to smile at the camera that would hold this moment forever in infamy. He sighed and felt himself say "cheese" along with the others. The camera flashed, leaving them momentarily blind. And then everything was right back to normal. Trip motioned to Travis and the two grabbed Jonathan's arms, pulling him towards the ocean. Malcolm watched as they dunked him into the cool water as they all laughed. Gamin seemed pleased at the exchange and muttered rapidly to his daughter Tulia that had approached. Mal knew he should have been afraid of the water, but at that moment he felt at ease. He realized that Hoshi was still standing beside him.

"Would you like to make a sandcastle with me?" she inquired, locking eyes with him and smiling.

"I bet we could build a better sandcastle than Trip and Travis," Malcolm teased.

"Deal," she agreed.

He watched as his friend ran over the three men goofing off in the water and told them of the new plan. They all seemed to be excited by the idea and came running back towards him. It was a funny sight! They looked like smurfs or Andorians, but really… they were his friends. Malcolm chuckled, remembering that he looked exactly them, but probably worse. He inwardly thought about the picture they just took. He might have to actually hang something in his quarters for once. A picture of him and his turquoise friends.

FIN


End file.
